Talk:Day 3 antagonists
Was Diana White part of the plot? never really understood that. Cantanarazzo 11:07, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Addition of William Cole Recently William Cole was added to the "Miscellaneous" heading, for reasons stated that, "similar to Kyle Singer", he caused problems for CTU. As a refresher, Cole was a "patient zero" character, who left the hotel before it was cordoned off, unintentionally spreading the virus around, and infecting numerous people. Everyone agrees he was not a terrorist and he had no idea what he was doing. However, Kyle Singer is on the list: he was a drug mule who knew he was breaking the law, even though, like Cole, he had no clue he was involved in a bio-terrorism conspiracy. The difference between them, namely one was knowingly breaking the law and the other was simply going about his business, is the discriminating factor here. As such I do not believe Cole and Singer compare for the purposes of this list. Additionally, even though Cole caused problems for CTU, that is not enough to qualify as an antagonist. Ryan Chappelle (during Season 1) and Carrie Turner (during Season 2) were selfish, hate-able characters who caused serious interruptions for the heroes at CTU (just like Cole, who was cheating on his wife) but they were not antagonists anymore than Cole was. 17:25, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :I just looked up the definition of the word; I guess that disqualifies Cole, although I'd like someone else to verify this. OneWeirdDude (talk) 17:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I also disagree with Cole on this list. The difference as I see it is that Singer was part of the Salazar's plan; he was paid to deliberately aid their terrorist plot. He didn't know the full extent of their scheme, but he was a knowing pawn in the antagonistic plot. Syed Ali, Ivan Erwich, Samir Mehran, etc. etc. were also similarly manipulated by powers above them, but like Singer they were knowing participants in the antagonistic plot. ::William Cole was no more a knowing antagonist than the air conditioning in the Chandler Plaza Hotel spreading the virus around. If we included him, we would have to include this janitor for getting in Jack's way, this operator for not putting Jack straight thru to the President, this guy and this guy for distracting CTU's efforts, pretty much every person infected with the virus (it spreads via human contact), the cougar for threatening Kim...where does it end? These lists need a degree of sanity about them - I don't think the criteria of "anyone who knowingly breaks the law" should be the exact rules (the protagonists of the show are doing that every episode!) but as a rough guideline, people who knowingly further the antagonistic plots should be here but people who just happen to unknowingly cause a problem for a protagonist is stretching it a bit far I think--Acer4666 (talk) 18:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I still don't know about Cole, but you make a good argument. I'll remove it. OneWeirdDude (talk) 20:15, November 23, 2015 (UTC)